newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sprite Crew
The Sprite Crew is a now defunct Newgrounds group, started in 2005. They created movies primarily using sprites and motion tween. They prefaced many of their movies with "SC". Although the crew was short-lived, some of their members have maintained their "Sprite" names and gone on to do more on Newgrounds. History The Sprite Crew was started in mid 2005, with one of the first movies being SC Flash Tutorial, created by Donutmaster (DonutSprite), Hamslice (Hamslice Sprite), Meatwad Sprite and Frylock Sprite. Meatwad Sprite would be the main authority through the Sprite Crew's short time, and later went onto create the Ackbar series. The Sprite Crew was looked down on by many people in the Newgrounds community, mainly due to the hatred of sprite movies. Due to this, some of the last movies out of the crew weren't made with sprites, despite retaining the Sprite Crew name, such as Donkey Kong 65. Slowly, the forums drifted away, and members left either because of lack of interest, fights with other members, or their own interests. Feuds Although the majority of the members were dedicated to the crew, the members with the highest forum post count were mostly spammers, and in a few instances it would get out of hand. This disharmony contributed to the decrease in support for the Crew. The End The Sprite Crew was short-lived, but the time they had they made the best of. Out of the crew came series like SC Saturday Night Live, Star Wars Aftermath, and the Tekken Quest series. Near the end, many of the administrators of the forum were absent, and the forums ran wild. Members who had animated before were now doing nothing, and those that didn't were running wild spamming. Slowly, the members that were left trickled out, and moved on to other crews or just animated solo. Aftermath No matter how short the life span of the crew was, most of the members still remember it fondly. Members such as Skeik-Sprite have retained the "Sprite" in their name still. Skeik is now a programmer for games, such as Best Friends Forever, while other members have dropped the sprite from their name, wanting to get away from it and let it die. Despite this, the majority are still animating. MeatwadSprite He was one of the main submittors for the Sprite Crew and has gone on to become prominant for a number of series of Movies, including his Ackbar series, which has a Series Collection. He has a vast collection of movies- 261 as of August 2010, which have netted him 19 trophies, the highest being A Very PS3 Christmas, which was Front Paged in 2008. Other members however have almost entirely disappeared from the Newgrounds radar. Coddingtown-Reject and Psyco_Zaffa stopped uploading altogether, while Coddintown still pops in sometimes, and Zaffa's real name has been seen credited in movies like No Country for Old Men, which makes it even less likely he'll be returning to Newgrounds. The Sprite Crew is a good example of what happens when a good idea on paper is brought into actuality, and how it can fall if the quality is not retained. For every good animator in the crew there were 2 bad ones and 3 spammers, and if the good ones had helped the others get better, and gotten rid of the spammers, the crew would've lasted longer than it did. Category:Crews Category:Flash Crew